


Some Sinful Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good times, Kinky Shit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Suggestions welcome, maybe some other things, prolly hate fricking, prolly tentacles, ships that make no sense, some conniving shit, some wild shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You want some smut? Some lemons? A slash fic or two? You want some kinky sex? Some fluffy sex? What about angsty? You want, I've got it or will give it to you.Sit back and enjoy the ride.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Jay and a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, please let me know!
> 
> I am not very good at these yet, so forgive me.

Jay walked through the woods quietly, heart beating rapidly. Despite knowing his camera was going to pick everything that happened up, he was still afraid of forgetting. There wasn't a moment he wanted to forget. Forgetting meant something had happened. Forgetting meant that he could lose important pieces to the damn puzzle his life had become. A frustrated sigh slipped from his lips as he continued wandering and recording. He was so tired of the hell he was in. Feeling constantly watched, feeling the fear and panic crawling all over him all the time. 

Frustration got the better of him and he sat down against a tree. At this point he didn't care if the operator just showed up and smote him. He was tired, angry, and just ready to be done. If it weren't for the fact he cherished the camera in his hand so much he probably would have thrown it. Instead Jay just sets the camera down next to him and buries his face into his hands. Fuck.... Slowly he started to drift off, all the adrenaline that had been in his already tired body wearing off. He should get up. But does he? No. Instead he just falls deep into sleep.

Tendrils slowly start to slide up Jay's leg, wrapping around them and pulling them apart. One wraps around his waist, pulling him tight to the tree and locking his arms at his sides. The tendrils slowly started to slide into his clothes, slipping under his shirt and into his pants. One tendril started to gently press against his clothed member, switching between stroking and just palming. As the tendril continues to touch and caress him, he starts to wake up. Jay blinked a little and went to rub his eyes but found that he couldn't move his arms. He started to panic and squirmed, trying to release himself from whatever had a grip on him. His struggling was cut short when his dick was suddenly squeezed tightly by a tendril. "F-fuck~" He moans out, balling his hands up. This was an interesting wake up call. What even was touching him? He wasn't sure and at this point he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know. The silky black tendril slipped into his boxers, sliding underneath his balls before wrapping around the base of his cock and squeezing tightly.

"No, I won't be able to cu-" His voice is cut off as a tendril slipped into his mouth and down his throat. Jay gagged while the rest of his body convulsed a little as it wiggled around inside of him. When the black tube stopped wiggling he back to run his tongue over it and suck on it. It was silky and smooth, sliding easily down his throat and in his mouth. It started to slide in and out of his mouth, never going out past his teeth. Occasionally he gagged as the tendril went down further into his throat. While he was distracted with the black tendril in his mouth, another started to press at his entrance, gently bumping against the tight ring of muscle. It continued to gently press against him until the tip slid inside of Jay. 

Jay, now realizing what was happening, started to thrash as best he could. "HMpf! MNg! Hnng~" His guttural complaints meant nothing to the monster as it continued is slow entrance into him. The tendril kept going into him, filling him up as much as he could. He could feel it building up in his stomach and distending him. A few tears dripped down his face as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the intrusion. A new tendril slithers up from the depths and into his pants, joining the one wrapped around his cock. This one however gently strokes his member, sending smalls waves of pleasure through his body. It wasn't enough to combat the pain from the large tentacle filling his ass, but it was better than nothing.

Said tentacle filling him started to remove itself, almost leaving his body completely before thrusting right back on in. Pain slowly started to subside and just pure pleasure took it's place as the tendrils touched, stroked, and fucked him. The tendril stroking his dick wrapped around it and started to pump at a quick speed, matching the sudden speed change the inky black tendril in his ass had picked up. Suddenly the tendrils that kept him attached to the tree released him and he was quickly picked up and suspended in mid air. His head is forced back by the tendril still in his mouth. Drool started to drip from his mouth as he sucked on the object he was deepthroating. His mind was melting, all thoughts just liquifying and leaving his brain as the tentacles forced themselves in and out of him.

The objects started to pick up pace, moans and gasps escaping Jay's full mouth. The tendrils pumped in and out rapidly, precum starting to drip from his abused cock. The tendril started pounding against his prostate, his whole body tensed as he felt an orgasm starting to build in the pit of his stomach. Not that he'd get the release anytime soon with that tentacle wrapped tightly around his throbbing member. His entire body shook with pleasure, drool dripping from his mouth to the ground, face bright red. Jay couldn't take much more, his dick was starting to hurt and his body couldn't take this abuse for much longer. Not without it breaking. He tried to mumble a quiet "please."  
The object in his mouth slipped out, leaving him gasping for air and moaning loudly. "Please! Let me cum! I need- I need it!~" he cries out as another tendril slides into his ass, joining the other pounding against his prostate.

Tears started to slip down his face again, pleasure turning into pain as it became too much to handle. The tendrils were too much, he couldn't handle it anymore. And luckily for him, he didn't have to. The tendril wrapped around his cock suddenly released him and gave a few good tugs before hot ropes of cum spurted from Jay. He screamed out in pleasure, body completely tensed up as he was finally allowed sweet release. The tendrils holding him up gently set him down on the soft grass below him. Quiet groans came from him as he came down from his high. 

A quiet beeping invaded Jay's liquified mind, "What the fuck..." He turns his head and sees his camera, a red blinking light telling him it was still recording. "Shit..." Suddenly the red light turned off as the camera died. He contemplated getting up and destroying the evidence, but he just didn't have the energy to get up. His eyelids start to get heavy and the world starts getting dark. And then nothing. He was asleep again. Rather well deserved sleep considering how much energy he had expended that day. And how sore he was going to be later when he woke up.

Little did he know that he should've picked up his camera. Because now a particular masked man had the video footage, and he knew just what to do with it. He pockets the camera and then picks up and Jay, taking him back to his motel room. He'd wake up and have a different problem later.


	2. Jay Meets a New Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is meeting a lot of surprises in the woods these days.
> 
> Also, it's 4 am. *shrug* So, have a good time reading this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jay's tired mind slogged through thoughts as he wandered aimlessly through the forest. He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for at this point, but he was still on the lookout for it. He groans and rubs a hand over his pale face. He looked like hell, exhausted to the max. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't seen the sun in months. He stayed up too late looking at camera footage that he forgot he had even taken. What kind of hell was he living in that this is what he had to deal with?

His attention is snapped from his thoughts as a stick breaks. The loud snap caused him to snap his head around in an attempt to locate where the sound had resonated from. It didn't take long to find the source. A white mask stared at him from the bushes. His heart beat picked up and he dashed off, any sleep plaguing his mind gone as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He ran, feet pounding hard on the ground as he heard the person chasing after him. After running for a few minutes he could no longer hear the masked mans footsteps. He stops and places his hands on his knees as he pants. Running from a masked man wasn't on his agenda today. Then again, it never was. Jay righted himself and took in a deep breath to calm his edged nerves. 

Despite having calmed himself down he still felt on edge. He still felt watched. Jay whipped around rapidly, trying to find whatever it was that was setting him off. He finally over did it and tripped over a rock, falling backwards onto his ass. Which played out nicely for the masked man in the shadows who was just waiting for him to make a mistake. The masked man sprung onto his victim, pinning him to the ground. Jay screeched in surprise as his hands are pinned above his head and his body held down by the heavier man on top of him. He squirmed, trying to escape the man above him. He started to panic even more as he thrashed about, heaving as struggled to breath.

The masked man was getting frustrated with the squirming and put a knee between Jay's legs, placing it up against his crotch so that every time he squirmed he'd be forced to rub against him. Finally Jay got the hint and stopped struggling. The only problem with Jay calming down was that he had a painfully obvious erection. The stimulation from the Masked man's knee had gotten to him. And the man noticed. He smirked behind the mask, keeping a hold of Jay's arms with one hand. The man was scrawny and there was no way he was going to over power him. His now free hand wandered over Jay, running down his chest, over his abdomen, then down to his pants. Slowly he undoes the smaller man's belt and pants button before slipping his hand into the smaller male's pants. 

Jay whined quietly as the man touched his body, biting his bottom lip, "W-why are you touching me-" His voice cracks as the Masked man fondles his ball, giving a soft squeeze to get Jay to shut up. He didn't want him talking. Begging, yes. But not just talking and asking questions. Jay panted heavily as he felt the leather glove of the masked man stroke his length through his boxers. A moan escaped his lips, bucking into the gloved hand. This pleased the masked male, picking up his pace. The leather rubbing against Jay's member sending electric pleasure through him. 

Jay moaned as the mysterious man continued to jack him off, hips bucking into the man's hand. "F-fuck...Let me... Let me cum~" He groaned, drool starting to drip from the side of his mouth before he suddenly felt the base of his cock being squeezed. Not hard, but just enough that it prevented him from cumming. A sick whine emitted from him, "Please- Please! I need-" He continued his soft murmurs and ramblings. He felt himself starting to build even more, the tension in his stomach building. The masked man seemed to be enjoying watching Jay squirm beneath him. A gruff laugh escaped him before he ripped Jay's pants and boxers all the way off. 

Precum dripped from Jay's dick, only getting more turned on by the roughness the masked man was treating him with. The masked male released Jay's arms, using both hands to tug down his own pants and boxers. His own erection needy and causing him some serious discomfort at this point. He wiped his glove off on a cleaner part of his shirt before forcefully slipping his fingers into Jay's mouth. The smaller, needier, man got the message and started to suck, running his tongue over the two gloved fingers in his mouth. The leather didn't taste good, but god it was turning him on even more.

Masky pulled out his now soaked fingers, smirking behind his mask. Perfect~ Slowly he prodded Jay's entrance with one finger, waiting for Jay to relax a little bit so he could stretch him a little before fucking him senseless. Masky found that Jay wasn't relaxing anytime soon, so he started to jack him off again, his free hand delivering soft strokes to the man in so much sexual pain. Pure frustration plastered on his face as his neediness grew. After a few strokes Jay had relaxed just enough that Masky could slip his index finger into his ass, pulling it almost all the way out before slamming back into him. He did this repeatedly with one finger, keeping a hold on the base of Jay's member. Finally he decided that Jay was read for another finger, adding it in roughly with little to no adjustment time for the smaller male. A loud moan erupted from his throat, the pain melting off into pleasure rapidly.

Masky continued to finger fuck Jay, going at a rapid pace. Jay's face was bright red, drool dribbling out of his mouth, eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Pitiful moans and squeaks flew from his mouth. Finally Masky got fed up with waiting. His own neediness was overriding his willingness to stretch Jay out anymore. He picked Jay up, bringing a leg up and over his shoulder before he thrusts down into Jay. A scream burst from Jay's mouth as he felt the larger male begin to pound into him, his thick member stretching him further than he thought he could possibly go. Jay's hands traveled up to his own hair, tugging at it as he continued to scream out in pleasure. Masky brought Jay's other leg over his shoulder, pounding down into him, hitting his prostate with every deep thrust. 

Jay suddenly felt the tension deep inside of him snap, hot ropes of cum shooting onto his stomach with every thrust into his ass. Finally the masked man felt himself coming undone, giving one last thrust into Jay before he filled the smaller man's ass with his cum. Jay twitched, overstimulation wracking his body. Slowly Jay's eyes started to close, his already tired body drained of any energy he might have possibly have had before. Finally he was out, unconscious on the forest floor, covered and filled with cum. 

Masky pulled up his boxers and pants, a smile on his face. Though it was hidden by his mask. "Hmm....." He brought the mask up to reveal his mouth as he leaned over the sleeping male. He leaned down before biting down harshly on the male's neck.. He'd have a nice mark reminding him what had happened when he woke up. He readjusts his mask and disappears into the woods.


	3. Tim x Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request by Mr_Suicidal_Sheep  
Admittedly, it has been a ridiculous amount of months since this request, but here I am to deliver!  
Hopefully, it meets up to standards!  
It borderlines on Masky x Alex, but you'll see what I mean when you start reading :)
> 
> Also, just in case, a TW: cigarette burning
> 
> Also, I haven't watched Marble Hornets in a while, please forgive me for inaccuracies LMAO

Tim had been sneaking around the woods with Jay, looking for any sort of clue as to where their friends went. Sometimes they would get tapes, but they hadn't seen one in several months. At this point, they had gone through every tape they had and still hadn't found something. They figured they hadn't been searching in the correct place. At some point during their adventures through the woods, the two got separated. Jay was hesitant to call out for Tim, not wanting to catch the attention of Alex or the Operator. The timid man figured the Operator was probably watching the both of them anyway. It was strange how he was everywhere and nowhere at once. Tim was always flaky when it came to the appearance of the eldritch creature. 

While Jay continued to scamper nervously through the woods, Tim had found an abandoned hospital. His brown eyes squinted against the darkness, cool breeze causing goosebumps to pepper his skin. He fumbled with a box of cigarettes before putting one to his mouth, his body shivered, and his mind was on edge as it usually was. Even the nicotine wasn't taking any of that sharp edge off. With a gruff huff, he made his way into the hospital, shouldering a door aside in order to get in. At least in here he would be protected from the wind. In all honesty, that was better than nothing. He tapped his cigarette, ash falling to the ground as he made his way around the building. Maybe he'd find something here. After all, neither he nor Jay had been here. Not as far as he knew anyway. Then again, he was pretty sure Jay was hiding something from him. He was extra jittery recently, but that could be tension from not having found something in so long. It had been a long, tense, few months. 

Unbeknownst to Tim, somebody was lurking around the hospital he had just wandered into. He was being watched with keen eyes, a camera in hand and a gun in the other. Somebody was walking on his turf, where he had been hiding from the plague that had infiltrated his life. Ruined his life. Tim was in his way and needed to be eliminated as well. To be saved of course. The tall, lean man shuffled around quietly, light on his feet. He found himself walking behind Tim, cocking his gun and pointing it at the back of the smoker's head. 

"Why the hell are you here?" Alex asked, pressing the barrel of the gun into the skull before him. Tim froze, feeling the metal on the back of his head. His entire body froze, gripping his cigarette tightly in his hand.

"I could ask you the same question, Alex," Tim responded, flipping the cigarette in his fingers before jabbing it up and backward into Alex's throat. Alex yelped in pain, recoiling away from the man in front of him. Tim spun around and body slammed Alex into a wall, gun getting knocked to the ground. He made sure he kept the smoldering stick near the man's neck. "Unless you want this shoved into your eyes, you better explain yourself," the man growled, shoving his arm harder into the chest of the man. Alex coughed from the pressure on his chest, squirming violently against the stout man holding him in place.

"Get the hell out of here! I'll kill you," he spat, "You're part of the problem!" Alex finally stopped his squirming, out of breath now from both the pressure on his chest and the exertion. "And get the fuck off of me!" Once again, Alex tried flailing. His attempts didn't last long though before he just stopped, panting heavily. Tim's eyes narrowed at Alex, face getting closer to his opponents. Alex tried pulling his head away but to no avail. 

A dark switch started to flip in Tim's mind, eyes darkening and his features became a blank slate. Aggression and anger bubbled up, the cigarette being shoved into Alex's throat once again. The smell of hot skin filled the small space between the men, the tension increasing. Alex averted his eyes, looking at anything except the face in front of him. "What? Can't stand to look at me, Alex?" He growled, "Can't stand to see what you've done to me? That you've ruined my life because of your stupid little fucking movie!?" The aggression and anger grew, pressing even harder. A soft whine was torn from Alex's throat, a bit of shame crossing his face. Tim squinted slightly, looking over the male's body. A vague look of surprise and alarm came from him when he realized the other was hard. He felt Alex's dick twitch in his jeans. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tim hissed, backing up slightly. 

At the loss, Alex whined, crumpling to the floor once he was no longer supported. Hot need burned through his body, a pitying look plastered on his face. Tim frowned slightly, a dark feeling churning inside him. What was he supposed to do with this mess of a man? It would be fitting to leave him, let him suffer. It wouldn't be enough suffering considering all the suffering Alex had put Tim through, but it would still be an act of slight revenge. And that would be nice. But not enough. Tim crouched down, hand wrapping around Alex's neck and picking him back up, pinning him against the wall. "I don't think you have the right to sit on the ground.." he muttered, eyes glancing over the brunet in front of him. Alex tried to avert his gaze, but it kept returning to the dark eyes in front of him. Tim took his free hand, letting it wander down to Alex's crotch, palming against him roughly. The man cried out in pleasure, despite the fact it was such a limited amount of stimulus. It was better than nothing. Tim kept his rough touch, Alex rocking his hips in order to max out the pleasure he was feeling. "You really are enjoying yourself," Tim muttered, "I wonder if you do the bidding of the Operator. All he'd have to do is fuck you." 

"Fuck you," Alex hissed before moaning, head lulling back, "Oh fuck, k-keep going-" Tim obliged for the moment before stopping so he could unbutton and pull down the submissive's pants and boxers. Shivers ran through Alex's spine, both from the cool air hitting his skin and from the warm touch of Tim's hand to his hardened cock. A thumb brushed over the tip, precum getting smeared as he did so. After all these months, Alex must have been really pent up to be so easy to please. Tim rolled his eyes before his hand dropped. After all, why not take the opportunity while he had it. 

"Suck," Tim muttered, bringing two fingers up to the taller man's face. Alex frowned, mouth staying firmly shut. Annoyed by the refusal, Tim prodded his lips, "Do you want to get off or not? Because I can and will just leave you to suffer on your own." Resigned, Alex opened his mouth and took the digits in, sucking and slathering them in spit. It wasn't lube, but it was better than nothing. While that was happening, Tim freed his other hand to undo his belt and pull down his pants just enough to let his own cock spring from its own cloth prison. Tim frowned slightly, he wasn't a fan of this position. 

Suddenly, he slipped his fingers out of Alex's mouth and then threw the man onto the floor, letting his face hit the ground. His glasses shattered and scattered bits of glass peppered the ground. Alex grunted, trying to get up from his spot on the floor. Tim was quick to rectify the situation, a hand grabbing onto tufts of hair and forcing his face into the ground. "Don't fucking move," he growled, wet fingers prodding at the eager entrance. Alex glared blindly off into nowhere, dick dripping pre onto the ground. Suddenly, two thick fingers buried into Alex's ass, causing him to lurch forward and cum immediately. Tim quirked an eyebrow, "Whore..." Alex's eyes closed, shaking as he whimpered and moaned. Tim scissored the male, prepping him. He was getting impatient. "You're gonna get what has been coming to you for so long," Tim muttered, grinning wildly. His fingers pulled out before placing his tip at his bitch's entrance. Before Alex knew it, a cock had been buried deep into him, causing pain to rip through his body.

"Fuck! You couldn't have been a little more gentle?" Alex hissed, fingers curling up. Tim yanked on the other's hair, pulling his head up as he began a rough thrusting pace, hitting Alex's prostate at every thrust.

"No," he growled, eyes glazing over as he sped up. His head rested on Alex's shoulder, teeth suddenly sinking into his shoulder. Alex screamed out, not only from the pain in his shoulder but from the pleasure it caused. Tim continued the abuse on the other's prostate and shoulder, occasionally adding bites to the back of his neck. Whenever Alex tried to speak, Tim just yanked his hair back to make him shut up. For the most part, it worked. "You say a word and I'll get another cigarette to burn you with, I swear to god," he hissed. Alex seemed to catch onto that and just dealt with it. Tears bubbled up and streaked his cheeks, pain, and pleasure mixing and ripping through his body. Grit rubbed against his skin, rubbing it raw. He was sure if Tim went any harder he would start to bleed. The position was suddenly switched and Alex was slammed onto his back. Bits of glass from his glasses pierced his skin, causing Alex to hiss in pain. The pain was overridden quickly by the sudden orgasm that broke his body. Cum splattered his abdomen, sobs shaking his body as his muscles melted. Even if he tried, he couldn't. 

"Please, Tim, I'm sorry," he cried out as his body continued to take the abuse, "Please! I can't go anymore!" Alex wailed, fingers trying to reach up and grasp at the man above him, but to no avail. Tim ignored the cries, too focused on chasing after his own pleasure now. Both from hearing Alex scream out and from wanting to reach his own climax. 

"Shut the fuck up," Tim borderline screamed, his brain screaming at him to go for more. Cut him, make Alex pay for the suffering he has gone through. But he didn't care to go that far. "Take it like you've made me take everything else in this hell of a world.. Take this like you made me take the abuse from your stupid fucking movie," Tim growled before burying deep into Alex, cum filling the other's organs. Alex came for the third time, though no liquid spurted from him. This time it was dry, his body pulsing. Tim pulled out, cum starting to leak from Alex's abused and swollen entrance. The man beneath him looked broken and worn out, scrapes covering his skin as well as cum smothering his clothes. "What a fucking mess," the stout man muttered as he stood up and redressed himself. He spat next to Alex's head before walking away. "Think a little more next time before you fuck up somebody else's life." Alex just whined and stayed still, physically not being able to move. He was worn out, sore, and blinded by his lack of glasses. His eyes slipped shut before falling asleep. 

Somewhere, not too far away, a red light blinked off and a hooded figure walked away. Tim would be getting a new tape tomorrow. What he did with it was his own problem. The hooded man chuckled to himself, "Hopefully Jay doesn't get it first."

Tim himself had wandered back into the woods, finding Jay. Although, he seemed completely unaware of the things that had happened in the past hour or so. Jay asked him where he had been and he just shrugged, "I guess I got a little turned around. Let's get to the hotel... I'm exhausted." Jay just nodded and they hopped into Jay's car and drove off.


End file.
